It is well known in the art to prepare latices of butyl rubber. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,263 and 3,719,572. Various latices of butyl rubber and resins have been prepared as emulsion type compositions. These compositions, however, use a hydrogenated resin and no preference is taught for either blending emulsions of the butyl rubber and the hydrogenated resin or preparing emulsions of the blend of butyl rubber and a hydrocarbon resin with a specific emulsifier. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,390.